Lien Neville
Lien Neville es un personaje de KOF en los titulos de Maximum Impact. Su apodo en el juego es The Gorgeousthumb|Lien en KOF MI2 Assassin (la bellísima asesina). Historia Desde que tiene capacidad para recordar, Lien ha tenido entrenamiento especial y ha sido educada para ser una asesina profesional. La organización a la cual pertenecía fue destruida por el sindicato más grande del bajo mundo (Addes), perdiendo a muchos de sus camaradas. Habiendo jurado combatir a Addes hasta la muerte, Lien quiso introducirse dentro del cartel. En un principio, ella tenía el objetivo de eliminar a Duke, el jefe de la banda Mephistopheles (una mafia subordinada de Addes). Pero en un irónico giro del destino, Lien descubrió que fue contratada por el hombre que era su objetivo a eliminar, quien comprendió lo valioso de sus habilidades. Suele ser utilizada por Duke para poder penetrar al santuario y cuartel general de Addes. De hecho, ella fue quien asesinó a Fate, el tutor de Alba y Soiree Meira por orden de Duke (razón por la cual, ambos desean eliminarla a ella también). En el primer KOF Maximum Impact, Lien eliminó a Mai Shiranui y a Seth del torneo, pero también descubrió que Duke fue quien asesinó a sus padres. Por ello, después de que este fue vencido por Alba Meira, ella irá tras él. Un tiempo después, ella recibe de Nagase la invitación al segundo torneo KOF MI (llamado también KOF 2006). En este torneo, tuvo un altercado con Hyena y mantuvo una rivalidad con Leona Heidern (para ver quién era la mejor asesina de las dos). Pero en el torneo, ella fue derrotada por el propio Duke, quien le perdonó la vida. Al ver esto decide seguir a Duke, y descubre que en realidad Jivatma fue quien ordenó el asesinato de sus padres (al parecer Duke lo hizo en contra de su voluntad), porque no aceptaron unirse a Kusiel, el sub-sindicato que comandaba y uno más de los subordinados de Addes. Duke le salvo la vida al recibir él un ataque de Jivatma que iba dirigido a ella. Después de que Jivatma es vencido por Alba Meira y Soiree es secuestrado, Lien decide seguir con Duke, para poder investigar mas a fondo a Addes y así completar su venganza. De hecho, en realidad Duke le toma algo de afecto a Lien porque dice que ella le recuerda mucho a su hermana ya fallecida. [[Archivo:Lien-card.png|thumb|left|Lien en KOF Card DSAparece igual en el OVA ]]KOF: Another Day en el EP2 donde Lien aparece en la Geese Tower, supuestamente para eliminar a los antiguos subordinados de los Howard (Liderado por Geese) Ahí aparte tiene un encuentro con Billy Kane quien estuvo a punto de vencerla y tirarla del edificio pero es siendo salvada por Rock Howard quien Billy amenaza de matar a Lien si no cree en el Destino de los Howard. Ambos se enfrentan y logran vencer a Billy, aunque no lo eliminan en el final del EP4. Después Lien le dice a Rock que contra él no tiene nada, porque el decidió no seguir los pasos de su maligno padre. Estilo de Lucha Tiene tecnicas que ella obstenta del cuepo a cuerpo. Ella tiene un GPS en su ropa y una pulsera especial. Al decir Shien Ose (La solicitud de copia de seguridad) a la pulsera, un especial de satélite arma dispara un rayo de energía frente a ella. Curiosidades *Lien Neville era el personaje más débil del juego ademas de Hinako y Malin segun Falcoon. *[[Hinako Shijou|Varios de sus trajes alternos en el KOF 2006, hacen que se parezca a varios personajes de anime y videojuegos. De hecho, su traje alterno en ambos juegos (KOF MI 1 y KOF 2006), de alguna manera le dan parecido con Lady Oscar de la serie de anime The Rose Of Versalles. Otro de sus trajes se da parecido a Char Anzable de las series ''Gundam ''y KOF. Hay un traje que es un disfraz de ]]Whip del equipo de los Ikari Warriors. *De acuerdo con el final de Lien en KOF MI2, Duke menciona que Lien se parece mucho a su hermana, pero que ella (la hermana de Duke) era mucho más "elegante" (graceful). *Originalmente, Lien iba a ser introducida en la saga como la rival directa de Mai, tanto en poder como en belleza. Se iba a tratar de un duelo también entre la belleza oriental (Mai) contra la occidental (Lien). Sin embargo, las personalidades de ambas contrastaban la una con la otra (Mai sólo combate al oponente hasta ganar la pelea, mientras que Lien lo hace hasta matar a su rival). Además, dado que Lien, debido a que su peso en la historia de la saga Maximum Impact era mucho mayor que el de Mai (quien en la historia de KOF MI es prácticamente personaje de relleno) y es una de los personajes principales de este episodio, la idea se descarto. *En el KOF 2006, Lien tendrá como rival definitiva a Leona Heidern, cuya personalidad es idéntica a la de Lien en el combate. Ambas son asesinas o mercenarias. Además, Leona tiene una participación más activa y la rival de Mai al final resultará ser Bonne Jenet. *Un detalle curioso de Lien es que en KOF 2006, ella se refiere a sí misma como "una zorra". De hecho, una de sus frases antes de combatir es "This is your lucky day, getting to be uthamized by a fox like me" (es tu día de suerte, a punto de ser eliminado por una zorra como yo). *A diferencia de todos los demás personajes de KOF 2006, Lien es la única que nunca se enfrenta contra Luise Meyrink antes en el juego, ella pelea contra Alba Meira, después contra Duke, y luego contra Jivatma. Personalidad Lien es una mujer fría que mata sin remordimiento. Esta tiene la forma de Duke a su criado y una parte de ella está agradecida hacia él, mientras que otra parte tiene la intención de matarlo. Aparece en: *KOF MI *KOF: Another Day (EP2) *KOF MI2 *KOF MI A Regulation *Snk Gal Beach Volley de Ataque Categoría:Nacidos en Octubre Categoría:Personajes de Inglaterra Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Personajes Femeninos